<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐶ℎ𝑖𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑇𝑖𝑚𝑒 by GGonzalez303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254612">𝐶ℎ𝑖𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑇𝑖𝑚𝑒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGonzalez303/pseuds/GGonzalez303'>GGonzalez303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Peter Pan | Malcolm is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Parent, not a major canon rewrite but still, starting at season one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGonzalez303/pseuds/GGonzalez303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicory Bellflower lived in Storybrooke all her life. Everyone had. No one ever visited and the Clock Tower stayed broken. But things begin to change when a stranger comes to town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Swan &amp; Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Original Character(s), Henry Mills &amp; Emma Swan, Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard &amp; Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new person comes to Storybrooke and Chicory is a little more than wary of her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I decided my hand at making an OC based off an old fairy tale collected by the Brothers Grimm. I'm not sure if you can tell who she is meant to be yet, but feel free to leave guesses whenever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Enchanted Forest</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><em><strong>CHICORY BELLFLOWER SPENT THE DAY SPINNING THE WOOL FOR HER STEP-MOTHER'S NEW DRESS. </strong></em><em>"An important guest is coming, Chicory," the woman reminded her before she begun the day's tasks. "The Queen and her knights!" Her step-mother prattled away with her... </em>requirements<em>... for the arrival of the land's monarch and her guards.</em></p><p>
  <em>(Although, rumor had it that Queen Regina was well-versed in the Mystical Arts and needed not the posse that followed her.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, the spending of hours spinning by a well began taking its toll on the sixteen-summers-old girl. Every time she'd go back to their manor and show the wool she spun, it would never be enough. Hunger panged in her stomach and the sweat seeped out of her pores in the hot sun. She peddled and spun, peddled and spun. It was a loop that --</em>
</p><p>Crack!</p><p>
  <em>The spindle split off the loom and rolled away. And, knowing that she barely had enough wool needed for the the cloth, Chicory followed after it. However, running then proceeding to slide after the piece of wood, the honey-haired girl did not see the deep dark well until it was too late.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Storybrooke, Maine</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>"CORY, CORY, LOOK AT ME!" </strong>The younger boy whined as he climbed the jungle gym. The young woman glanced up from her book on plants and their healing properties. He smiled and waved.</p><p>"Be careful," Chicory warned her friend as she shook her head. "Last thing I want is your mother threatening to skin me with a spoon because you fell off that thing." The brisk wind blew through the playground coming off the sea. Chicory herself shivered a bit at the breeze. Despite living in this (essentially) middle-of-nowhere town for her entire life, she always hated the cold. Even the slightest breeze caused her to shiver and put on thick, wool sweaters that one would wear in the depths of winter.</p><p>"I'll be fine," the chocolate-haired boy promised as he waved one hand dismissively.</p><p><em>For being adopted</em>, Chicory Bellflower mused, <em>he sure does act like his mother</em>.</p><p>The alarm on her phone went off. It broke the silence between the friends and Henry, the boy, groaned. "But I don't wanna go to school!"</p><p>"Nope, you're going. I have a shift at Moe French's place, remember?" The teenager allowed her sarcasm to drip through, if just a bit. Henry, to his credit, looked affronted before realizing it was sarcasm. Still, Cory -- as he liked to call her -- found herself standing and picking up his bookbag. "And besides," the honey-haired girl continued as she watched Henry climb down the jungle gym with all of the grace of a newborn kitten. "I thought you liked learning from Snow White."</p><p>They shared a smile as they began to walk towards the elementary school. Chicory wondered if playing along with his theories was a good thing. It was a brief moment of wonder before she shook her head. That boy needed something to believe in, and he needed someone to believe <em>with</em> him. This small town made people go insane sometimes, and Regina's parenting (or lack thereof) did not help matters. Chicory's seen it first hand. "Yes, but I also like hanging out with Nature's Maiden," Henry's voice broke through the fog of her thoughts.</p><p>"Well, Nature's Maiden says it's time for school, so here's your backpack," she handed off the black bag to her friend. "And here's your lunch," she handed him a smaller bag with grin. "Homemade stir-fry and my famous rice pudding -- your favorites."</p><p>Henry hugged her and waved good bye as he dashed into the school building. Grinning, Chicory Bellflower went off to Moe French's Floral Arrangements... not knowing what today would ultimately bring.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Enchanted Forest</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>EVERYONE BOWED TO HER AS SHE ENTERED THE ROOM. </strong>"Nature's Maiden" or "Nature's Daughter" or "Nature's Messenger", all of the names meant the same. Although, if she was being honest, she did prefer some monikers over others. Though this was not the time to muse upon nicknames given to her by others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rather, Chicory found herself smack dab in the middle of a war... one that she definitely had no stakes in. When the bandit-slash-princess turned around, Chicory herself bowed in respect. "Hello, Snow White," she greeted airily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello Prinzessinder Natur," Snow bowed in return.</em>
</p><p><em>The hazel-eyed woman only rolled her eyes and sighed. Of all the damned monikers she'd been given, why did the Bandit Princess need to go with her </em>actual<em> title? Chicory shook her head. "Snow White, I am a friend," the honey-haired girl began as she lowered her hood. "No need for formalities." Her skin wasn't as pale as Snow White's but more akin to moonlight. A different kind of pale that serenity rolled off in waves. Chicory wondered once more how she ended up in a warzone. </em>Mother below<em>, she thought with a wry smile, </em>thanks for the self-defense lessons<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Your name is unknown, Prinzessinder Natur," Snow pointed out with a smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chicory," Chicory answered with raising a hand for a shake. "Chicory Bellflower."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Snow White grasped her forearm and they shook. "Snow White."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're reputation proceeds you, Snow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As does yours," the princess replied as she held eye contact with the younger woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now tell me," the teenager gave Snow a grin that looked more akin wolf then she'd care to admit. "Who am I here to help?"</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Storybrooke, Maine</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DISAPPEARED LIKE THAT!"</strong> Regina's shrill exclamation made Chicory cover her ears. They sat not even five feet away from each other in Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Ruby flashed the teenager a pitying look when she handed her the cappuccino with cinnamon.</p><p>"'Gina," Chicory started as she held her friend's hand. "I know you're worried, but you've been smothering him since the project at school and--"</p><p>"You think he ran away because of me?" Chicory leaned back as Regina's eyes flashed a dangerous purple glint. Deciding it may be best to hide behind her large mug of coffee, the teenager shook her head as she took a sip. "Then why would he do this?" Regina moaned as she ate a slice of her apple pie. While Chicory was more partial to pumpkin pie, the girl knew better than to deny Regina her offer of getting a slice of her favorite pie from Granny's.</p><p>(Going to Granny's was probably because Chicory felt more comfortable in the bed and breakfast versus a mansion.)</p><p>"You didn't let me finish," Chicory broached patiently. "Henry may think you don't want him to know about his birth family." Regina went to open her mouth, but the teenager continued quickly. "And I get that it was a closed adoption and all that. However, think about it from Henry's point of view. He may feel that he did something for his birth family to not want him when they set him up for adoption. On top of that, with you smothering him and keeping him away from finding out that part of his story-"</p><p>"His story-"</p><p>"Yes, Regina, <em>his</em> story," Chicory glared at her friend for cutting her off. "He may just need time to cope. I may not remember much from my time in the system... but I at least remember that I went to bed every day and woke up every morning wondering why I wasn't good enough. And I <em>knew </em>my family when they gave me up. Imagine not knowing anything, 'Gina. <em>Anything</em>."</p><hr/><p>She ended up staying over the mansion. Reading her text on holistic medicine on the couch, she waited for Regina to be done with whatever she was doing upstairs. They planned on a girl's night while Graham went out looking for Henry. Both the sheriff and the town's resident odd-job girl agreed that Regina's state was not the best to go looking for her son. Therefore, Chicory got to be house arrest warden.</p><p>(Yippee.)</p><p>The knock on the door jolted Chicory out of her minor <strike>pity party</strike> reverie of her current predicament. Hearing Regina's designer heels clack down the stairs, she decided to let the ravenette handle it. The knocking rasping against the dark lacquered wooden door became slightly more impatient as Regina spun around and wiped her bloodshot eyes. "How do I look, Cory?" Her voice broke slightly and the younger woman bit back a smile at how Regina always looked presentable.</p><p>"Like a queen," she decided to joke. Levity might be appreciated when one was trying to fight back tears about one's missing son who has been gone for nearly fourteen hours. Regina's smile seemed strained at the comment, though. Chicory filed that away for later, wondering if Henry called her the Evil Queen that he was so intent as seeing her as. While Henry's imagination ran away with him sometimes, she idly wondered if that was his way of seeing the world... and if there was any truth.</p><p>After all, a child may be the most observant creature on earth if given the tools. That included a way to process said observations. Henry's might be a bit unorthodox but-</p><p>"She's my <em>real</em> mom!" Chicory heard Henry exclaim and caught a blur rush past her and up to his room. Sighing, Chicory moved from her seat on the couch and glided over to Regina and an unfamiliar woman with blonde hair and a beanie.</p><p>"Who's this?" The honey-haired girl feigned disinterest as her hazel eyes searched the woman's face. Nothing of interest, she supposed.</p><p>"Henry's birth mother," Regina grounded out.</p><p>
  <em>Oh dear, he actually did it.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Enchanted Forest</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>THE WEDDING WAS THE TALK OF THE KINGDOM. </strong>Princess Snow would be marrying her one true love, Prince David. Chicory herself wished someone was there with her, but she played with pendant on a rose-gold chain. He may not be with her now physically, but they'd always have each other. That was one of the good things about magic -- but people never understood that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Prinzessinder Natur bit her cheek to keep from laughing at Snow's very literal swan-like dress. While everyone knew Chicory would have sewn her a dress without even batting an eye, the seamstress really wanted the job to say thank you to the couple. So, everyone knew that the pale princess would never deny such a heartfelt request.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do," Charming answered to the vows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bishop continued with Snow's vows and once more the answer was the same.</em>
</p><p><em>Chicory felt her eyes mist over as her friends sealed their love with a kiss. But the happy cheers never came as the doors to the chapel blasted open and Regina sauntered in with a cruel smile. </em>At least she still has style<em>, the teenager thought with a shrug. "We want no gift from you," one of the Charmings said. She assumed it was Snow, she always was a lot more talkative than David.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Oh but you'll have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow," she threw her hands up for dramatic effect. "My real work begins!"</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Storybrooke, Maine</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>THAT NIGHT, EMMA SWAN RENTED A ROOM AT THE BED AND BREAKFAST. </strong>Henry had given her the directions before she dropped him off. And, that night, as he opened the windows to his room, he watched the clock in the town square. Just as he was about to give up and go to bed, out of the corner of his eye, a hand moved. "YES!" He shouted and pumped his fist in the air. "CORY! CORY, COME HERE!"</p><p>"Henry, what is it?" The sixteen-year-old moaned as she stomped into the room.</p><p>"Look! The clocktower!" He grabbed her hand and forced her to his window. The cold air blew in her face, forcing the girl to wake up. In the moment her hazel eyes opened, Henry watched as the girl's jaw dropped.</p><p>The hand moved again.</p><p>"The clock tower -- <em>how</em>? It never moved before! When -- where -- how?"</p><p>"I told you finding my mom would change things."</p><p>Henry knew it. His mom would be the one to break the Curse. He just knew it.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Regina watched as the tower's hands moved. She grit her teeth and clenched a fist. "Oh, the irony."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Clock Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The residents of Storybrooke are in awe as the clock tower works once more. Henry tries to spend time with his bio-mom. Chicory finds herself employed by Mr. Gold at his shop. And, in the Enchanted Forest, a prince finds his princess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Storybrooke, Maine</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>HENRY RUSHED TO GRANNY'S BED AND BREAKFAST BEFORE REGINA EVEN CAME DOWN THE</strong> <strong>STAIRS</strong>. He waited impatiently for an entire hour before the blonde jogged down the steps. "Hey, Ruby!" The eleven-year-old boy called the waitress with red streaks in her hair. She smiled as he waved and he knew that Red would be on his side. She had to be, after all.</p><p>Snow was her best friend.</p><p>They'd do anything for each other.</p><p>"Mornin' Henry, what would ya like?" Ruby pulled out a notepad and pen from her crimson apron. Henry grin an pulled out a five dollar bill.</p><p>"Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, but not for me. It's for Emma. She's my birth mom," Henry explained rather quickly. He saw Ruby's eyes widen in surprise. Still, the preteen kept talking anyway. He had a schedule to keep after all. "Emma stayed here last night, right?" His chocolate eyes flashed with a hint of knowledge that one couldn't have even conceive that he had. Henry knew this. Everyone looked at him as if he was a child living in a fantasy world for too long. Not many people bothered to look beyond that.</p><p>It frustrated him. Sometimes crazy people were the people telling the truth.</p><p>Ruby gave him a conspiratorial anyway. Henry thanked her for that. She lost her own mother very young, Henry knew, and Granny's been taking care of her since. Still, she called herself a bit of an orphan. The two bonded once because of the fact that they'd never meet their mothers... except Henry did the impossible and brought someone <em>to</em> Storybrooke. He brought the Savior, his <em>real</em> mom, which meant Ruby would be reunited with her family soon enough. For now, he knew Ruby would stand by his side if it meant causing chaos in the tiny town -- and that would be enough.</p><p>"I'll get right on it," the young woman replied. She hesitated before deciding to stay for an extra moment. "Question, did your mom fix the clock tower? Everyone's talkin' about how it's working again."</p><p>"Yep," Henry answered with a pop added on to the p. With an awed expression on Ruby's face, the woman went to the back. Henry only grinned mischievously.</p><p>
  <em>Operation Cobra step one completed! Step Two: Convincing Emma to break the Curse is a go.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Chicory Bellflower dreaded what was on the docket for the next few months. She just signed her soul to the devil by promising Gold to help out in the shop for three months. She didn't understand the reason for such a specific time frame, but it <em>felt</em> significant. She stopped herself in front of the clock tower and sighed. She didn't sleep a wink last night... and her mind went over the images again and again in her head.</p><p>
  <em>A spindle. A blanket. Bread baking in ovens. Ferrying children to an unknown place beyond the sea. Stags, deer, and wolves surrounding her and an older woman. A crown of frosty branches residing on her head. Darkness then <strong>clangs</strong> and <strong>bangs</strong>. A pirate with blue eyes and a hook. A jungle. A demon.</em>
</p><p>These images cycled through her mind over and over again. Chicory couldn't make sense of the dreams. But, as the clock tower's bells tolled eight times, an aura of light blasted out from it.</p><p>Chicory Bellflower was hit square in the chest. Her butt hit the ground with a <em>thud</em>. Then, as she opened her eyes, they flashed the silver of a winter's dawn.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Enchanted Forest</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>"PLEASE," </strong>the false prince's plead moved her heart. Chicory Bellflower, a skilled sorceress in her own right, felt the pure love coming from his entire being. He truly loved the Bandit Princess. Perhaps Nature's Maiden could help him after all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will help you save your True Love," she offered no words of encouragement. She gave no reassuring smile. Only just a slight nod of her head and whistled. A stag, strong and the color of freshly fallen snow, galloped into the clearing. As she mounted, the sixteen-summers-old-looking girl only added one thing to her statement. "Hurry, we ride at the break of dawn."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Storybrooke, Maine</span> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>"YOU'RE LATE, DEARIE,"</strong> Mr. Gold smirked at his newest assistant. He needed one, if Miss Swan was meant to break the Curse. The newest assistant, a sorceress who spent a good (if about roughly) one-hundred-and-thirty years as a sixteen-year-old girl, only defiantly met his eyes.</p><p>"Well, Rumpelstiltskin," she said evenly, "It wouldn't happen to be your fault, would it?"</p><p>"To one who ate of the golden fruit," the Dark One replied in kind, "I wouldn't have expected time to have such an effect." He laughed -- no cackled -- and it felt <em>good</em>. Chicory Bellflower only smirked in kind.</p><p>"I am many things, Dark One, but Nature seems to be on your side this once. It's unnatural for us to exist here. I feel it," she muttered the ending as if it was more so for her own sake than his. Chicory sighed and looked the crocodile in the eye. "If I must, I will help you."</p><p>"I knew you'd see it my way." His yellowing teeth glinted in the lamplight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Emma needed a stiff drink.</p><p>Sadly, it wasn't five o'clock yet, and she just got a kid.</p><p>(Well, technically, she always <em>had</em> the kid, but the adoption was closed. This kid could work for the FBI for how quickly he found her with such little to go on.)</p><p>It minorly scared her, to be honest, about how he had one of her superpowers. Finding others so easily -- but he just stood there, smiling up at her like she hung the sun, moon, and stars. She gave him up to give him the best chance in life... so why did Karma have to bite her in the ass and make them meet? "How'd you know that I liked cinnamon in my hot chocolate?" She asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"I like it that way too! And, I knew I had to get it from you because Regina hates chocolate for some reason," Henry replied happily. So, he was Sherlock Holmes now too? Regina must've made sure he got good grades. The newly-introduced mother-son duo sat awkwardly at the counter and Emma felt the urge to play with her blonde locks.</p><p>(She hadn't done that since that one foster home when she was fifteen and her foster mom claimed she used <em>magic</em> to break a claw machine.)</p><p>"So are you gonna drink it? Or do you want some food to go with it? I can ask Ruby to get you some if you'd want."</p><p>Emma gave the boy a strained smile. He was trying so hard, and it hurt because she <em>knew</em> what it felt like. Emma knew what trying to please those she saw as potential parental figures felt like. The aching in your chest, the constant questioning of "Am I enough?", the wanting of what others' have. "No, I'm good--this, this is good," she answered rather uncomfortably... and her voice cracked just a little, didn't it?</p><p>Goddamn, why'd he have to bring up those feelings again?</p><p>She watched as he preened just a bit her answer. An alarm went off and Henry's face turned into one that was shocked. "It's that late already? Emma, come walk with me to school!" Before she could even process what was going on, she was being dragged out of the dinner by an overenthusiastic ten-year-old who was so, so happy to meet her. It'd break his heart that she'd be leaving today. She hardly noticed he was prattling away about school and the town until he asked her how she liked it here.</p><p>This was gonna be a long walk, wasn't it?</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Enchanted Forest</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><em><strong>HER STAG RODE IN FRONT OF DAVID AT AN ALMOST BREAKNECK SPEED</strong></em>. <em>He never saw someone ride a stag like she did. It was as if the stag had been broken in like a noble steed from one of George's stables. She truly was the Prinzessinder Natur in that moment. Her crown glistened in the pale, rising sun, but it also accented how young she truly was. "I don't mean to sound rude, your highness," David found himself saying.</em></p><p>
  <em>"No question is truly rude if asked with the right intent," she replied evenly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How old are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My story is a bit of a long one, and to understand would require more time than we have. However, if you must know, I am essentially one-hundred-and-two summers old." David gulped as her eyes flashed the silver of winter's dawn. A wolfish grin graced her features as she laughed jovially at the minorly gob-smacked he most definitely made. "Now hurry, she is this way."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>David couldn't believe his eyes as Snow laid unmoving in a glass coffin. She couldn't be dead. The skin of her cheeks were tinted a pale pink while her pale white skin took on a sickly form of a greyish cream. She wore a white dress, perhaps due to Red's contribution as she stood with her head down at the side of the well-crafted coffin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He caught, from the corner of his eye, the Prinzessinder Natur play with an odd pink pendant with a sad, far off look on her face. Perhaps she loved and loss as he was right now. He barely registered the dwarves and their explanation of an apple and a curse and instant death. He felt his heart constrict. He promised her he'd always find her, help her, protect her...</em>
</p><p>And he failed.</p><p>
  <em>"Open the coffin and kiss her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The quiet voice of the sorceress pierced the melancholy air with a knife. The dwarves erupted into outrage. "She's dead! Have you no respect for the-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dagger appeared at Grumpy's throat faster than anyone could see. David felt a cold, wintry wind before he even processed she moved half way across the clearing. "Do not tell me that I have no respect for the dead, Dwarf," she snarled. "I know magic and I know the dead. She is under a curse you said? Well, I don't feel the pull to the other side, nor has my Ulf appeared to accompany her soul and I to the banks. Do not question me when I instruct someone to save her life."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David felt the shift in the air. The cackling of energy that prickled against his skin and the silver eyes flashing in a blizzarding fury. "Do as she says, Grumpy. Open the coffin."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Storybrooke, Maine</strong>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>CHICORY BELLFLOWER FELT THE AIR SHIFT.</b> As she walked past the Clock Tower, and people gawked at the moving hands, the Evil no-longer-Queen stepped in her path. "Cory, you feeling okay, sweetie?" Regina asked her.</p><p>Chicory never had any qualms, in the old realm or this one, with the Queen. She only really pissed Chicory off once, with the whole poisoned apple bit, but Chicory learned from her Mother that everyone was equal in the eyes of the gods. Nothing more or nothing less, and that hate was a useless exercise.</p><p>(So, why would one bother with something that gives one wrinkles -- especially if it's useless?)</p><p>Chicory shook her head. The clock tolled once more and the dreams -- visions? memories? -- rushed back like it was fighting against storm and tide. "I have a bit of a headache. I was with Rum-Mr. Gold earlier and you know how that is."</p><p>Regina froze in place for a fraction of a second before offering a that same tight smile she offered Archie whenever he said something about Henry's treatment she wasn't a fan of. "Yes, I know. How about a cup of cappuccino, hmm?"</p><p>"That would sound lovely."</p><p>"Good, and I even made some apple pie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chicory remembers her first hunt with her Mother, and Regina needs to figure out — and quickly — how to keep the curse from breaking. Mary Margaret speaks with Emma regarding Henry. And somewhere, far away, a demon awakens and makes a promise only he can keep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Storybrooke, Maine</strong> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>REGINA FOUND HERSELF BREAKING INTO HER </strong><strong><em>"EMERGENCY ONLY!</em></strong><strong><em>DO NOT TOUCH UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!"</em></strong> <strong>STASH.</strong> The once Evil Queen did not expect Chicory Bellflower of all people to be the first to wake up. If she was being honest, even with the clock tower ticking once more, she never expected <em>anyone</em> to wake up.</p><p>Miss Swan's presence would ultimately become a problem if she kept going on like this.</p><p>"Chicory, are you alright?" Regina's voice felt hoarse as the wine glass was set down upon the island. A week had passed and Nature's Maiden refused to move from the couch unless it was to shower or to go to Gold's. (The latter was more so out of a sense of duty than anything else.)</p><p>"I can't sleep."</p><p>"Why can't you sleep, Cory?" When she received no answer, Regina sighed. "Do you want to talk to Archie about it?"</p><p>The teenager's head lifted slowly off the couch. Her hair, wavy messy tendrils because of her lack of braids at night, flowed from her shoulders to the couch's arm rest as her head turned. "I could talk to Archie?" She whispered.</p><p>"Of course!"</p>
<hr/><p>Chicory Bellflower found herself sitting in the office of one Archie Hopper, otherwise known as Jiminy Cricket. "So, Chicory, Regina told me that you can't sleep. Is that true?" He sat across from her with his notepad in hand.</p><p>She cleared her throat and licked her lips. What could she say so that she doesn't sound absolutely insane? Inhaling deeply, she just decided to go with it. "I-it was a dream," the not-so-teenaged girl replied shakily.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest</span> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong> <em>"TONIGHT,</em> </strong> <em> Chicory, you shall partake in one of greatest Solstice Traditions," her mother told her with great pride shining in her wintry grey eyes.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Mother," Chicory replied with all the respect a daughter should have, yet excitement also danced along her tones. Her mother, for the past five solstices, had gone on the hunt with the Allfather. Now she could finally join them! "I am quite excited for this honor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As you should be, my child."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother smiled at her with pride dancing across the wintry silver aura of power. With a flick of her hand, a dark blue cloak with silver embroidered stags, stars, and snow. She held it out to Chicory. "For you, my child," Mother offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all the reverence she felt for the gift, Chicory gingerly handled the cloak. It was heavier than her current one, which only made sense for they'd be joining the Wild Hunt after all. As she began to unfold the cloak, something stuck out from the inside. The more she undid the folds, the more of the formation became clear. It was a crown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For your last test, my child, is tonight. Use what I have taught you to help us catch the Golden Stag. Use your magic so that the crown shall stay forever as it is now. May Wotan bless you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chicory nodded, her eyes becoming steel.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Storybrooke, Maine</strong> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>"SO YOU NEEDED TO JOIN A HUNT?"</strong> Archie asked as he jotted down her dream. Chicory only nodded. She felt something prickle at the corners of her eyes. The tears rolled down her pale cheeks quicker than she thought poossible.</p><p>"Oh yes," Chicory answered. Something like pride entered her voice. Why did she feel such pride for this one moment? Where was her cloak? The one Mother made her? The one she never parted with? Where did she leave it?</p><p>"Can you explain how that was?"</p><p>"The wind was frigid and stabbing."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest</strong> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em><strong>CHICORY STRUNG HER BOW AS SHE SAT UPON HER TRUSTY STAG.</strong></em> <em>"She is young, Holle," an old man with an eye patch told Mother.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Young, yes, but she is a student of mine and my chosen heir. If she survives this night, then her status shall be recognized by all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older man scoffed slightly, and nodded. Chicory looked back to her bow, awaiting for Wotan to call the riders to order. However, she felt surprise catch her off guard as Mother sat upon her silver stag, at the head of the group. She cleared her throat and her voice boomed over the chatter of armored men. "Riders!" Her mother called. "Tonight, we ride to bring the Golden Stag to the courts of Wotan!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Men cheered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old man smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother looked like a wolf on the hunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The energy was infectious. And, rushed up by the wave of excitement, Chicory found herself chanting along with the men. "For Wotan" sounded like the heartbeat of the night. Hooves stomped at thunderous volumes. Then, just as her mother was going to continue, a bright golden animal sped past the hunting party, jumped, and ran into the night sky. "Ready Riders! For tonight, we hunt!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><em>It took hours. Legitimate </em>hours<em> for the party to catch up with the Golden Stag. By this point, Chicory felt the cold seep into her bones. The exhaustion battled in her consciousness. By the time they found the Stag, Chicory struggled to stay awake.</em></p><p>
  <em>But, the moment the Ulf howled, her eyes shot wide open and her senses attuned themselves to the night. The Stag itself was magical, so her magic subtly sent waves out. Sensing the nature around her, like Mother taught, in order to find this golden game.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something stopped her in her track. She grabbed her bow, knocked an arrow, and took a breath as she raised it. Between two stars, in the darkness of the void, she felt for the Stag and found it. Pointing her arrow true, she heard the men jeering at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They said that she was insane.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard comments about how a young woman shouldn't be on the hunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whistles that she would've smote them for if they were hers to smite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, she let her anger filter into the arrow, and let it fly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Stag, limping into the starlight, cried out in pain. Mother took care of the rest with a proud smile on her face.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Storybrooke, Maine</strong> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>"THAT'S QUITE A DREAM," </strong>Archie commented. She watched as he clicked his pen and set down the pad beside him.</p><p>Her hazel eyes, sunken in with lack of sleep because of the rush of memories, regarded the pad with hesitation and horror. "Am I insane?" She found herself asking. Chicory felt like it, even though she knew that her memories were true—Regina and Rumpelstiltskin's mannerisms told her as much.</p><p>Archie let out a compassionate laugh. "No, of course not," he told her. "You're a survivor, and a fear of change, for whatever reason, has led you to these dreams of hunting and survival. It's dredging up some anxieties you've buried deep down."</p><p>"So it's gonna be okay?"</p><p>"Of course," Archie promised before writing a few things on a smaller pad. "Here are your prescriptions, and I'll check in with you in about two weeks."</p><p>Chicory nodded before exiting the office.</p>
<hr/><p>Regina sat in her office spinning in her chair, in a rather blasé manner. She needed to <em>think</em>. Emma's presence started the clock, which meant that time was flowing again. That clock, in turn, woke up the second worst person she could think of—Chicory Bellflower, the Prinzessinder Natur, woke up first. Which meant, in a roundabout way, a sorceress at least equal to Regina in skill could become a potential enemy due to her proximity with Snow.</p><p>That was another thing!</p><p>What right did Snow White—<em>Mary Margret</em>—have to give Henry that book?</p><p>The ravenette glanced out her window to the Bed and Breakfast, and, to her chagrin, that little yellow bug was still there. She needed a plan to get Miss Swan out and needed it quick.</p>
<hr/><p>Speaking of Mary Margret and Emma Swan, the two women sat outside, deep in conversation. "So, you mean Regina is sending him to a shrink because the kid's got an imagination?" Emma asked. Mary Margret watched with some mix of compassion, pity, and understanding.</p><p>"She calls it a delusion," Mary replied before quickly continuing on. Emma's anger for the boy she just met was palpable and Mary Margret wanted to diffuse that the best she could. Especially since Emma told her that she wouldn't be staying, so why should the blonde really even care?</p><p>Regina was just doing what she thought best by her son... but it was a terrible way of going about it.</p><p>"Archie says it's just because he's really smart and has a bit of trouble understanding the world the way the rest of us see it," the school teacher continued. "Regina's just really busy and between her and Cory, they've been doing the best they can but it just hasn't been meshing well."</p><p>Emma scoffed and Mary Margret sighed. Henry needed her here—he needed <em>Emma</em> here—and Mary Margret was doing a terrible job at explaining that. "He needs someone to believe in him," the school teacher tried. "He needs <em>you</em> to believe in him."</p><p>"Me? Why me?" Emma asked. Mary Margret saw the fear and shock flash across the blonde's eyes. The ravenette felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. She gave Henry up for closed adoption, Mary Margret knew that much. Obviously she still wasn't ready, but would a mother ever be ready? She sure was—</p><p>Wait. What? Mary Margret never had a kid. Hmm... odd. Still, Emma needed to know. "You're his mother too. He needs you here with him, especially since he successfully found you."</p><p>Emma's eyes hardened and Mary Margret sighed. She did the best she could do.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Neverland</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>THE YOUNG MAN OPENED HIS</strong> <strong>EYES</strong>. He felt the shift. He felt her magic flare up in the bond. No longer frozen, it washed over his entire being in a rushing flood. Snow, ice, howling of wolves, smell of pine—it all encompassed his entire being.</p><p>In a moment of complete happiness, he <em>crowed.</em></p><p>The Shadow glanced at his person, the golden eyes glowing in the dark, and the young man grinned. "She's awake! I've found her and she's awake!" Another crow of happiness erupted from his chest. "Shadow! Felix!" His dark brown eyes shone in the starlight. They were cold, practically obsidian, as the Shadow and his second came to him.</p><p>"Peter, what is it?" Felix asked as he stepped back from the young man's, from Peter's, grinning expression.</p><p>Peter took note, but decided not to do anything about it. The eternal eighteen-year-old had finally found his Darling, and like hell would he let anything stop him now. "I've found her! I've finally found her after almost thirty years! And she's awake!"</p><p>Felix followed his train of thought immediately. "You've found Darling?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. Felix, ready my pan flute!" Peter barked. Felix nodded and ran off into the woods. "Shadow, find me a way to Storybrooke, Maine!" The shadowy figure only nodded silently and flew off to the first star of the morning. Peter, in all his glory, teleported to camp.</p><p>There his Lost Boys waited with bated breath. "Boys!" He called as the large bonfire cast the glow of hellfire behind him. "Tonight, I've found our Darling!" All his boys crowed and hollered in excitement. Oh how they missed their Darling. "And," Peter exclaimed as he silenced his young men with a wave of his hand. "I promise you this," his voice turned gravelly. A darker tone threaded itself through his words as large, dark clouds rolled in. Thunder clapped as his eyes narrowed. "I <em>will</em> find her and I <em>will</em> bring her home. And, if <em>anyone</em> stands in my way, they <em>will</em> regret it in a way that they wished to <em>never</em> have experienced!"</p><p>A cacophony of celebratory noise rose up with the fire once more. Instead of stopping it, he let them play and frolic and fight. He didn't join them either, choosing to hang back with Felix and drink from the wooden cup.</p><p>"She's with him too," the brown-haired leader told his blond right-hand.</p><p>"With him?"</p><p>"Oh, yes. Two birds with one stone as they say, Felix. Because neither of them can resist the call."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>